Ver
by hana-kitzu
Summary: Hay cosas que la madre de Jamie no entiende y eso le asusta. Sophie siempre supo que Jamie estaba destinado para Jack. Jack solo quiere la felicidad de Jamie. JackXJamie. Para cielphantomville con mucho cariño.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi primer fic del origen de los guardianes.

Es un fic dedicado para cielphantomville. Lo prometido es deuda. Ojalá te guste, es algo raro y nada rosa, pero aun así fue escrito con cariño.

Nade me pertenece, excepto la historia.

Y de por si es algo oscura, cuidado.

Con todas las advertencias listas, disfruten.

Ver

Todo empezó cuando Jamie le gritó una noche que hablaba con Jack Frost, ella no evitó sonreír con cariño pensando en la imaginación de su hijo y siguió con sus cosas.

Comentarios similares le siguieron días después, pero para ella seguía siendo algo que jóvenes de aquella edad decían, sobre todo cuando su hija menor hacía comentarios similares a los del mayor.

La cosa se puso extraña cuando una noche de invierno, ya tres años después de aquel primer comentario, escuchó a su hijo hablando con alguien en su pieza. De golpe y sin aviso y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, por el miedo de que un extraño estuviera en la habitación de su pequeño, entró al cuarto sin avisar. Ahí solo la miró un sorprendido Jamie apoyado en el marco de la ventana abierta, con rapidez se acercó a donde su hijo estaba, buscando al intruso, pero no encontró nada.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas hijo? – La mujer se percató del nerviosismo del pequeño.

\- Ehm… Jack Frost.

\- Hijo. – Ahora la preocupación inundaba a la mujer. – Sabes que Jack Frost no existe.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Puedo verlo mamá! – La mirada que el niño le dio le hizo preocuparse aún más, siempre habían locos por el mundo y su hijo seguía siendo un niño inocente.

\- Escucha Jamie. - Observó a su pequeño con cuidado. – Puede que si exista, pero… bueno.

\- Tranquila mamá, estaré bien si Jack está a mi lado.

La sonrisa que el pequeño le dio a su madre en un intento por tranquilizarla solo provocó un mayor temor en la mujer.

Con miedo se dedicó a escuchar a su hijo cada vez que podía, percatándose que todas las noches y a la misma hora el joven se encerraba en su cuarto, para luego escuchar su voz alegre en lo que era una animada conversación.

¿Con quién conversaba?

Ya había abierto la puerta de golpe en otras ocasiones, pero siempre que lo hacía Jamie estaba solo. Incluso una vez se puso a buscar entre las cosas del pequeño, recibiendo una mirada extraña por parte de su hijo.

Y así otro año pasó, solo provocando que la mujer se desesperara cada vez más debido a las "conversaciones" que su querido hijo tenía con "alguien", o como le decía Jamie "Jack Frost".

¿Qué tal si su hijo no mentía y si hablaba con alguien? ¿Acaso aquello significaba que su tesoro sufría de algún trastorno?

Aún más angustiada, hizo algo que no podía considerar como propio o bueno, pero estaba desesperada, ni siquiera su hija menor seguía con aquellos comentarios del tal Jack Frost, mas Jamie seguía y seguía insistiendo que aquel personaje era real, así que instaló una cámara en la habitación del pequeño.

Estuvo toda la noche angustiada debido a lo que hacía, pero trataba de convencerse de que era su deber como madre ver lo que hacía el pequeño.

Ya de día y con los niños en el colegio, tomó el objeto y luego lo observó con atención en su habitación. Este solo mostraba al pequeño haciendo tareas, jugando o simplemente tirado en la cama, pero algo cambió, vio como el niño cerraba la puerta y luego abría la ventana de su habitación mientras observaba el cielo, algunos minutos pasaron luego de ello y con sorpresa la madre de Jamie presencio cómo su hijo agitaba la mano y luego era levantado por una fuerza invisible mientras deba vueltas y vueltas mientras reía sin preocupaciones por lo que estaba viviendo. Con horror presenció cómo Jamie hablaba a la nada y otras veces era levantado nuevamente.

Aun mayor fue su horror y sorpresa cuando su pequeño tesoro cerraba los ojos y se sonrojaba mientras hacía una pose similar a la que daban las personas cuando besaban a otras, llena de lágrimas cerró con fuerza el notebook y se alejó de su pieza.

La semana pasó, pero no con ello su pesar disminuyó. Estaba desecha y desesperada, no sabía a quién recurrir debido al problema de su hijo.

\- Jamie.

\- ¿Si mamá? – El pequeño se le acercó con una sonrisa en su rostro, más esta fue desapareciendo al ver la expresión abatida de su madre. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Con quién hablas todas las noches cielo?

\- Oh… - El sonrojo no pasó desapercibido para la mujer. – Bueno, es difícil de explicar.

\- Podrías intentarlo.

\- Yo. – Jame se veía confundido. – No sé si puedas entenderlo.

\- Jamie… - No pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. - ¿Alguien más puede ver a tu… amigo?

\- … - El pequeño bajó la vista. – Ya no.

Y aquello fue suficiente para que tomara una decisión, una que estaba segura sería lo mejor para su hijo.

Vio la mirada confusa de su hijo mientras caminaban por el gran hospital, vio el miedo en sus bellos ojitos cuando lo hizo entrar al cuarto donde el profesional lo esperaba. Con tranquilidad se sentó en un banco mientras esperaba a su hijo y los resultados del psiquiatra.

Aquello se extendió por una hora y Jamie salió con lágrimas en los ojos, mas no le dijo nada y en silencio se sentó al lado de ella, ya era su turno de entrar a aquel cuarto. Con el corazón roto escuchó al profesional y sin esperar más tiempo hizo que trasladaran a su hijo al recinto de aquel famoso hospital psiquiátrico.

\- Mamá. – Le miraba el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos. – No estoy loco, de verdad que no.

\- Lo siento Jamie, son órdenes del profesional.

\- No quiero ir a ese lugar.

\- Es por tu bien.

\- ¡Pero no estoy enfermo! ¡Jack es real! ¡Es real!

El silencio se hizo luego de aquel grito, era la primera vez que Jamie levantaba la voz a su madre y eso solo provocó que la mujer se mantuviera firme en su decisión.

\- Irás Jamie y no se habla más del asunto.

\- ¡Entonces le diré a Jack que me lleve con el! – Volvió a gritar mientras se encerraba de un portazo en su habitación.

\- ¡Mañana nos iremos a primera hora Jamie, así que quiero que tengas tus cosas listas!

El silencio fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.

La mañana siguiente llegó con rapidez. Aun pensando en que lo que estaba haciendo era correcto fue a la habitación de su hijo, para su sorpresa, Jamie la esperaba con un rostro tranquilo y las maletas hechas. El desayuno fue de la misma forma. En el auto, mientras esperaba a que sus hijos llegaran, notó como Jamie hablaba con su hermanita, la abrazaba y le entregaba una carta a la pequeña, esta lo miraba sin comprender y luego lloraba, se volvieron a abrazar, su hija menor corrió a la casa y cuando regresó ya no tenía la carta con ella, con impaciencia le pidió a los pequeños que entraran al auto.

El paseo fue en silencio, las lágrimas de su hija caían silenciosamente mientras su hermano la tomaba de la mano y le sonreía para calmarla, no evitó pensar que aquello se debía a lo que le iba a suceder a Jamie y de por si los niños eran algo dramáticos para sus cosas.

Llegaron al recinto y Jamie la siguió sin decir palabra.

\- Hijo, esto es por tu bien.

Jamie la observó sin responder, luego se dejó llevar por las personas del recinto.

Esa fue la última vez que vio a su hijo.

La llamada la recibió al día siguiente, corriendo fue al hospital y con horror se percató que nadie sabía nada de su hijo. Este había entrado a la habitación designada por el hospital y al día siguiente ya no estaba, ni sus cosas, ni el muchacho.

La búsqueda no se hizo esperar, pero no obtuvo resultados.

Con el corazón roto vio como las personas lentamente se rendían en la búsqueda de su hijo, lentamente fue perdiendo el ánimo, lentamente fue cayendo en la desesperación de no saber nada de Jamie y la culpa le seguía a todas horas.

¿Había hecho lo correcto?

¿Dónde estaría su pequeño en estos momentos?

¿Estaría bien?

¿Estaría… vivo?

Lloró con fuerza esa noche, tal como todas las anteriores, tal como las que seguirían en el futuro.

\- Mamá.

La voz de su pequeña hija la devuelve a la realidad una mañana.

\- Si querida.

El dolor y la culpa aumentan al ver a su hija, la está dejando de lado debido a su hijo desaparecido ¿también la perdería a ella? ¿Qué pasaría con Jamie?

\- Mamá no estés triste, Jamie está con Jack Frost.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Jack Frost. – Le dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa, como si no fuera la gran cosa que su hermano ya no estuviera con ellas. – Me lo dijo cuándo se fue al hospital.

\- No entiendo.

Con un suspiro la joven se fue a su cuarto y luego regresó con un sobre, con sorpresa se percató que era el mismo sobre que Jamie la había dado antes de irse y del que no había tomado en cuenta.

\- Léela si quieres, dijo que lo podrías necesitar.

Con cuidado abrió el sobre y luego saco la carta, su corazón se encogió al reconocer la letra de su hijo.

Hermanita, lo siento, pero debo irme.

Mamá cree que estoy loco porque ella no puede ver a Jack.

Quiere llevarme a un lugar feo y con gente rara.

Jack dijo que me cuidará junto con los demás guardianes.

Estaré bien.

Prometo visitarte con Jack.

Te quiero.

Cuida a mamá, tal vez no lo entienda ahora.

Dile que la quiero y que no se preocupe por mí.

Jack es bueno y seremos felices.

\- ¿Qué…? – No sabía que decir.

\- Por eso no debes estar triste. – Siguió hablando su hija, inconsciente del dolor que sentía su madre en estos momentos. – Jamie está bien porque está con Jack.

\- ¿Jack? – Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

\- Jack Frost, tu sabes.

Sin más abrazó a su hija con fuerza mientras las lágrimas salían sin control. Notó las pequeñas manitas de su hija acariciando su espalda mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras, más aquello solo provocaba que el dolor aumentara.

Y tal vez nunca se curaría.

Había perdido a su hijo.

Inicio – término – 20 – 02 - 15

Y el fin.

Espero que te haya gustado cielphantomville.

¿Comentarios, dudas?


	2. Chapter 2

Como pediste, aquí una continuación. Espero que te guste como el capítulo anterior.

El siguiente será según el punto de vista de Jack =)

Ver

A Sophie no le pareció extraño que su hermano se hubiera ido al día siguiente de ir a ese lugar feo y malvado. También sabía que Jack cuidaría de él y le daría todo lo que su hermano mayor se merecía porque Jamie era bueno y debía tener lo mejor.

Lo triste fue quedarse con su madre y verla tan devastada, no podía entender su pena.

¿Por qué mamá estaba así?

¿Por qué mamá lloraba todas las noches en el cuarto de su hermano?

Pensó en darle la carta, pero mamá ya no la veía y no sabía qué hacer para poder llamar su atención.

Así que esperó… no tenía mayor opción.

Espero muchos días antes de poder ver a su hermano flotando en la ventana y con una de las sonrisas más brillantes que le había visto en algún momento, Jack, a su lado, también sonreía y Sophie se sintió tranquila y feliz porque todo estaba bien.

Excepto mamá.

Habló con su hermano por horas y lo puso al día en todo lo que había pasado después de que Jamie se había ido con Jack. Sophie no sintió curiosidad ante el silencio de Jack, estaba viendo a su hermano luego de mucho tiempo, eso era lo único que importaba.

\- Tranquila Sophie, mamá estará mejor con el tiempo. – La pequeña sintió los fríos brazos de su hermano rodeándola y supo que así sería.

\- Te creo.

\- ¿Tienes la carta que te di esa vez?

Sophie asintió y luego explicó el por qué aun no podía dársela a su madre. Jamie, como siempre, le sonrió y le dio fuerzas para que al día siguiente le pasara la carta sin miedo.

Sintió el cuerpo de su hermanao abrazándola, Jamie estaba frío, pero de alguna forma también sintió la calidez que este le deseaba transmitir.

Sophie intentó mantenerse despierta lo más que pudo y no evitó sonreír con cariño al ver a su hermano antes de dormir.

Jamie estaba con Jack, Jamie estaría bien.

Mamá lo entendería.

Porque Jack era importante para Jamie y a su vez Jamie lo era para Jack.

No hay lugares feos y malos para Jamie si se quedaba con Jack.

Mamá lo entendería algún día.

Sophie entendía. Aunque también le dolía, pero la felicidad de su hermano era más importante.

En su pequeña cabecita, pensaba que aquello era lo mejor.

Años han pasado desde ese primer encuentro.

Jamie la visitaba cada año, Sophie no podía evitar sonreír con alegría al verlo. Con el tiempo las charlas duraban mucho más, con los años los temas comenzaron a cambiar y en algún momento Sophie no evitó percatarse de que su hermano nunca cambiaba cuando la visitaba.

Jamie siempre se veía de 12 años.

Cada año, Jamie se veía de 12 años.

Y Jack nunca hablaba, se quedaba en silencio en algún rincón de la pieza, observándolos con una sonrisa extraña, esperando a que ella hiciera algo.

¿Qué esperaba Jack?

¿Era una prueba?

¿Estaba bien que Jamie se viera siempre igual?

Aunque su hermano se veía feliz y estaba con Jack, se supone que todo estaba bien ¿No?

Pero su hermano no cambiaba y ella si lo hacía con el paso del tiempo.

Tampoco podía hablar con su madre sobre esos temas, en algún momento el nombre de su hermano ya no podía ser dicho. Al principio Sophie no lo entendía, pero con los años comenzó a ver el dolor de su madre, comenzó a comprender lo que la desaparición de Jamie había causado en su pequeña y ahora rota familia.

Pero ella no podía culparlo.

Porque Jamie iba a ser llevado a ese horrible lugar y ella no permitiría eso.

Además Jamie estaba con Jack, se supone que todo saldría bien mientras estuvieran juntos. Siempre creyó eso y no lo dejaría de creer.

Aunque a veces las miradas de aquel guardián fueran extrañas.

Y más años pasaron y Jamie la visitó en donde sea que estuviera.

Los años continuaron y Jamie la visitaba en la universidad.

Y los años pasaban y Jamie seguía viéndose de 12 años.

Y Jack seguía expresando con esa sonrisa culpa y pena, porque al fin podía entender esa expresión, después de mucho tiempo comenzó a entender eso.

\- Hermano, necesito hablar a solas con Jack.

Jamie la vio con duda y un poco de miedo, pero ella le sonrió con cariño, expresándole tranquilidad y madurez.

Si, Sophie ya era una adulta pero aun podía verlos, porque siempre creería en su hermano, en los guardianes, en aquel conejo que ya no la volvió a visitar luego de que se enteró de su matrimonio, en los sueños y esperanzas.

Su deber, ahora como madre, era fomentar esas esperanzas y sueños en sus pequeños.

Porque Jamie luchó hasta el final por aquellos sueños y dejó este mundo por ellos.

Porque Jamie quería estar con Jack por siempre.

Jamie se retiró del lugar con duda, ella le indicó que fuera a ver a sus sobrinos dormir.

Algunos minutos pasaron luego de la retirada de Jamie y la pieza se mantuvo en silencio.

\- ¿Qué sucede Sophie? – Jack sonreía, pero ella, ya más madura, podía ver su miedo, sabía que esto era lo que estaba esperando el albino desde el primer día en que Jamie la visitó muchos años atrás.

\- Ven Jack, acércate. – Notó la duda y el miedo, pero ella le sonrió con dulzura y cariño.

Jamie siempre le expresó su admiración y amor por Jack, con los años ella también pudo ver esos sentimientos reflejados en Jack por su hermano.

\- Yo… - Jack se acercó, pero ella le impidió hablar.

\- Nunca te he culpado Jack. – El joven guardián la observó con sorpresa. – Jamie siempre quiso irse contigo, quizás era pequeña en ese entonces, pero siempre vi como sus ojos brillaban cuando se trataba de ti.

\- Pero tu madre…

\- Mamá nunca lo podría comprender… pero no te culpo por ello. – Sophie observó el rostro de Jack con cuidado, se veía como un niño, a pesar de tener muchos años más que ella, ella sabía que, a pesar de los años que aquel joven llevaba con "vida", seguía siendo un niño.

Ni Jack, ni Jamie podrían experimentar ciertas cosas de la vida que los harían madurar.

Pero se tenían el uno al otro y eso lo comprendía, con eso le bastaba para sentirse tranquila

\- Lo lamento Sophie.

\- Ya te dije que no hay nada que perdonar. Jamie está contento y eso es lo importante.

\- Pero te lo quité y… - Sophie negó con la cabeza y siguió sonriendo.

\- Sabía que Jamie quería estar contigo Jack y también que tu deseabas que él se mantuviera contigo, él fue el primer niño que creyó y te vio, también sé que no somos eternos que… si te lo llevabas, él tendría que cambiar, tendría que ser como tú.

Sophie notó como el cuerpo del joven se tensaba, ella lo abrazó con cariño, sentía el cuerpo frío entre sus brazos, pero también sintió como este le respondía el abrazo.

\- Admito que al principio no entendía el hecho de que Jamie siempre se mantuviera igual.

\- Le dije que no era necesario, que podía regresar a casa, que… que podía seguir su vida y…

\- Shh… - Sophie se separó del joven, vio las lágrimas deslizarse por las mejillas del guardián. – Jamie te ama Jack y quería estar contigo por siempre.

\- ¡Destruí tu familia!

\- Mamá nunca lo pudo entender. – Susurró con pesar. – Pero yo si lo entendí Jack, siempre lo hice y confió en ti.

Jack siguió mirándola con lágrimas y pesar. Ambos sabían que tenían que tener esta conversación, Jack lo supo desde hace años y espero tranquilamente a que la joven le hablara.

\- Ambos merecen felicidad y lo entiendo, entiendo que esta era la mejor opción para que estuvieran juntos y debes prometer quedarte con Jamie por siempre, después de todo algún día yo…

\- ¡No lo digas!

\- Algún día moriré.

Y esa era la verdad que Jack nunca podría soportar ni comprender. Los niños crecen, los adultos envejecen, las personas mueren y Sophie lo haría en algún momento, aquella mujer se iría en algunos años a un lugar donde ni Jamie ni Jack podrían volver a verla.

\- Gracias por hacer que Jamie me visitara Jack, gracias por no dejar que mí querido hermano se alejara de mí. – Esta vez fue Jack el que abrazó a la mujer mientras esta lloraba.

\- No tienes que agradecer nada Sophie, yo soy el agradecido, siempre lo estaré.

\- Prométeme que estarán conmigo cuando el momento llegue.

\- Sophie…

\- Por favor Jack.

Volvieron a alejarse, ambos llorando y con sonrisas tristes.

\- Eso ni siquiera debes dudarlo Sophie. – La mujer ensanchó la sonrisa. Sabía que Jamie estaría bien junto a Jack.

\- ¿Crees que… - se sonrojó. – crees que Conejo pueda estar también a mi lado en ese momento?

Jack la observó y su expresión se entristeció, Sophie sabía que quizás había pedido demasiado. Las cosas con Conejo no pudieron darse para Sophie, pero ella no lo culpaba. A veces las cosas no pueden ser como uno desea.

\- Aunque lo congele o amarre, lo verás Sophie.

\- Gracias.

Tal vez Sophie no pudo tener el valor de Jamie para irse con Conejo, sabía que su madre se habría roto si ella también seguía sus sueños. Pero no culpaba a nadie.

Jamie, como siempre, lucho por lo que creía y era feliz.

Sophie aprendió a ser feliz y disfrutar lo que el mundo le entregaba.

Jamie estaba con Jack.

Sophie entendía.

Mamá nunca lo pudo superar.

Pero ellos estaban juntos y eran felices.

Mientras Jamie fuera feliz, Sophie sería feliz.

Mientras se amaran, todo estaría bien.

Sophie lo entendió y por eso podía sonreír con alegría mientras observaba a los jóvenes marcharse con una sonrisa y prometiendo una pronta visita.

Si, mientras Jamie estuviera con Jack todo estaría bien.

Sophie cerró la ventana y se preparó para el siguiente día con una sonrisa tranquila adornando su rostro.

Inicio- término – 9 – 03 - 15

No duden en comentar =)


	3. Chapter 3

Uf lamento la espera Cielphantomville, aquí va la tercer parte del fic. El POV de Jamie será el último y si todo sale bien, saldrá pronto.

La verdad me inspiró tu fic Impostor, jajaja.

Las advertencias de siempre y nada, aparte de la historia, me pertenece.

Que estén bien.

Ver

Toda historia tiene su final.

Todo lo que comienza tiene que terminar.

Toda vida que llega debe acabar.

Toda estrella debe dejar de brillar.

_\- Prométeme que estarán conmigo cuando el momento llegue._

_\- Sophie…_

_\- Por favor Jack._

Y el momento llegó, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Jack, Jamie y los otros guardianes, pero llegó. Así era la vida.

\- Jamie…

El albino pudo escuchar el suave susurro dicho en los labios de la "hermana menor" de Jamie, el joven por su parte, rápidamente fue al lado de su hermanita que lucía la misma belleza de su juventud a pesar de sus más de noventa años de vida.

\- Sophie. – Susurró el joven de los eternos 12 años junto a su hermana menor y Jack no pudo evitar seguir sintiendo la culpa por lo que había hecho, por lo que le hizo a esas personas, por destruir a esa familia.

No pudo ni quiso evitarlo y por lo mismo sabía que la culpa se mantendría en su interior y Jamie siempre sería el recuerdo de lo que hizo y causó por su necesidad de mantenerse junto a la persona que ama.

Y aun no entendía cómo esa mujer no lo odiaba, cómo en todos esos años de visitas siempre le sonreía con cariño. Nunca lo entendería y ya era muy tarde intentar preguntar porque el tiempo de Sophie se estaba acabando lentamente y el miedo y la culpa seguían en su pecho, impidiéndole preguntar por última vez.

Esta sería la última noche de la pequeña Sophie.

Esta sería la última vez que podrán ver y conversar con la hermana menor de Jamie.

_\- ¿Crees que… crees que Conejo pueda estar también a mi lado en ese momento?_

_\- Aunque lo congele o amarre, lo verás Sophie._

_\- Gracias._

Jack sonrió al ver a un silencioso y amarrado Conejo a su lado, tal vez había destruido la familia de Sophie y Jamie, pero había cumplido con la última petición de la pequeña (porque sin importar la edad y apariencia de Sophie, ella siempre sería pequeña para Jack y los demás guardianes)

\- Jamie… - Volvió a susurrar la mujer mientras sentía la mano de su hermano, Jack notó como los ojos de ella brillaron al percatarse de la presencia de Conejo. – Conejo…

Jamie la abrazó y le susurró algunas palabras, Sophie no evitó reírse con un poco más de fuerza para luego comenzar a toser, rápidamente el castaño comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su hermana mientras Hada de los dientes la sentaba en la cama y Norte acercaba algunas almohadas con ayuda de Sandman, Conejo seguía al lado de Jack en silencio.

\- ¿Cómo está? – No evitó preguntar el albino con preocupación, Hada de los dientes le sonrió, pero se notaba la pena en su mirada.

\- Estoy bien. – Susurró la única humana de aquella habitación. – Gracias por haber venido chicos.

\- ¿Pero por qué agradeces? – Norte trataba de ocultar su dolor mientras le sonreía. – Siempre estaremos contigo Sophie. - Sandman asintió con fuerza ante el comentario de Norte.

\- Sí. – Le siguió Hada mientras sacaba la cajita con los dientes de leche de la mujer. – Traje algo que te ayudará con el dolor.

\- ¿Te duele mucho Sophie? – No evitó preguntar Jamie con preocupación ante el comentario de Hada.

\- Estoy bien, estoy con todos ustedes. – Sophie los observó a todos con una sonrisa y luego levantó la cabeza para dirigirla a Jack y Conejo. – Gracias por cumplir Jack, que bueno verte Conejo.

Jack sonrió en respuesta y asintió, pero Conejo giró el rostro a otro lado con notoria incomodidad, eso solo provocó que la mujer sonriera con cariño y cierto pesar.

\- ¡No trates así a mi hermana Conejo! – Jamie estaba a punto de levantarse pero Sophie lo detuvo.

\- No necesito más Jamie, estoy bien.

\- Sophie.

Las horas que le siguieron estuvieron tranquilas, Jamie se mantuvo al lado de su hermana mientras le contaba historias que ella ya había escuchado, pero que debido a la edad había olvidado. Jack, al escucharlas no pudo evitar recordar lo acontecimientos que lo hicieron llevarse a Jamie.

Desde que Jamie lo vio y reconoció por primera vez no evitó su contacto. Jamie había sido el primero y por lo mismo Jack no quería perder el contacto con aquel muchacho tan especial, así que hizo lo que en aquel momento pensó era la mejor idea del mundo, visitar al chiquillo siempre que pudiera y que casualmente era casi todos los días.

Todo era genial en esos primeros años, Jack lo visitaba y conversaban por horas de las cosas que habían hecho en el día, para Jack las actividades que hacía Jamie era tan fascinante como para Jamie escuchar las de Jack. En algún momento las conversaciones se transformaron en segundos de miradas intensas por parte de ambos y sin darse cuenta, en suaves e inocentes besos que ninguno de los dos pudo evitar.

Jack tenía muchos años de vida, pero Jamie siempre le hacía aprender cosas nuevas de sí mismo cuando estaban juntos, aquellos besos simplemente eran una demostración de lo mucho que ambos se querían.

Solo una forma más de expresar sus emociones.

El problema comenzó cuando el joven cumplió los 12, su madre estaba asustada y creía que el niño veía cosas. Jamie no evitó contarle las preguntas que le hacía su madre, este, tratando de sonar seguro le dijo que las cosas estarían bien, pero no fue así. Jamie lloraba devastado cuando entró una noche, la última noche, a la pieza de Jamie. El castaño le contó sobre la visita al psiquiatra y de que lo internarían en un hospital porque creían que estaba enfermo.

\- ¡No quiero ir Jack! ¡No quiero! – Lloraba con fuerza y pena el pequeño, Jack no pudo evitar abrazarlo y colocar sus labios en la frente del menor, para luego bajar a los ojos del pequeño, intentando con ello eliminar las lágrimas y su dolor.

\- Tal vez es momento de que me niegues Jamie.

Aquellas palabras habían dolido, más al ver la expresión del pequeño ante el comentario, casi como si Jack lo estuviera traicionando.

\- ¡Nunca te haría eso! ¡Nunca podría!

\- Pero… - Le sonrió con tristeza. – Es parte de madurar Jamie, de crecer.

\- ¡No! – Jamie lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Jamie.

\- ¡No! – Jamie ocultó su rostro entre las ropas de Jack. – Si voy a dejar de verte, si las cosas cambian, no quiero crecer Jack, no si eso es igual a dejarte.

\- Hey… yo siempre estaré contigo. – Jack tomó el rostro del pequeño entre sus manos para levantarlo lentamente, Jamie seguía llorando y Jack solo podía sonreírle para transmitirle tranquilidad. – Crecerás Jamie, encontrarás a alguien, serás feliz y yo… yo estaré a tu lado apoyándote en todo momento, deseando siempre tu felicidad.

\- Jack… Tú eres mi felicidad Jack. – Y aunque le dolía pensar en que Jamie encontraría a alguien más para compartir su vida, Jack sabía que debía sonreír y aceptar aquello, Jamie era un mortal, desde el momento en que nació tenía una cuenta regresiva. Jack aún puede recordar el dolor y pesar que sintió cuando su hermana y madre dejaron este mundo para siempre, con ello se le sumo la soledad que sentía por no ser visto.

\- Y tú la mía, es por eso que debes empezar a negarme, solo así podrás seguir adelante. – Pero Jamie era más importante que sentirse solo, más importante que sus miedos y si hacer que el niño lo negara o dejara de ver era lo mejor para Jamie, Jack lo aceptaría con gusto.

\- ¡No!

\- Vamos Jamie.

\- ¡No! – Jamie se acercó rápidamente y besó los labios del albino. – Llévame contigo Jack.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Llévame contigo, de seguro podremos estar juntos por siempre si me voy contigo.

\- Pero Jamie ¿qué pasará con tu familia? ¿qué pasará con Sophie?

Jamie bajó la vista un momento, Jack sabía que estaba pensando en lo que le dijo. Ya habían tenido conversaciones similares, Jamie siempre le decía que quería irse con Jack y Jack siempre respondía con un veremos y la idea le gustaba, pero sabía que era un tema delicado, irse con los guardianes significaba una serie de sacrificios que Jack no quería que Jamie viviera, grandes sacrificios para una vida eterna.

Ser un guardián no era lo mejor del mundo, aunque fuera por buenas causas.

Si Jamie se iba con Jack dejaría muchas cosas y no las podría recuperar aunque se arrepintiera en el proceso. Jack siempre le decía esas cosas a Jamie, pero el niño no parecía importarle mucho todo ello.

\- Entenderán Jack, sé que lo harán. – De pronto el rostro infantil de Jamie transmitía una seriedad de adulto que Jack nunca había visto en el pequeño. – Tu eres mi futuro Jack, sin ti, sin ti no tengo nada.

\- Jamie.

\- Por favor, llévame contigo.

Y la intensa mirada que le dio el pequeño solo pudo romper todas las barreras del albino, porque para él su mundo era Jamie y pensaba que con verlo crecer sería suficiente, pero no era así, nunca tendría suficiente del pequeño.

Y así fue como aceptó llevárselo.

Así fue como la pequeña familia se empezó a romper por lo que hizo.

Y Jack era tan feliz por tener a Jamie a su lado, creando inviernos juntos, divirtiéndose con otro niños, pero también se sentía tan triste cada vez que visitaban a Sophie, cada vez que los dejaba solo y se dedicaba a ver la casa, los cambios que su decisión había causado. La culpa al ver a la madre de Jamie con depresión, a Sophie sonriendo a pesar de ser casi completamente ignorada por la mujer, pero se sentía tan feliz por tener a Jamie a su lado y era un maldito egoísta.

Mas no podía dejar de visitar a la niña, por mucho miedo que sintiera del rechazo, no dejaría que Jamie dejara de visitarla por su cobardía. Jamie era mucho más importante que el miedo, que todo.

Años estuvo esperando por la mirada de odio de Sophie, pero esta nunca llegó y después de esta noche nunca llegaría.

\- Sophie. – No evitó susurrar suavemente mientras se acercaba a la mujer agonizante en la cama. Sophie se veía tan pequeña entre las sábanas, tan indefensa. ¿Por qué sonreía aun sabiendo lo que le pasaría?

\- Cuida de mí hermano Jack.

\- Siempre.

Sophie ensanchó la sonrisa mientras Jack pasaba su mano por los blancos cabellos de la muchacha. Jamie seguía sosteniendo la mano de su hermana mientras las lágrimas caían por sus infantiles ojos.

\- Sophie.

\- Tranquilo Jamie, todo estará bien. Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti.

Los guardianes se mantuvieron en silencio mientras observaban los últimos minutos de aquella valiente humana.

\- Sophie. – Conejo de un salto estuvo al lado de la mujer. – Lo siento Sophie, lo siento.

\- Conejo. – Sophie ensanchó la sonrisa al ver a su amado y con un suave suspiro dejó el mundo.

\- ¿Sophie? – Jamie se veía confundido, Jack rápidamente lo abrazó por la espalda mientras sentía el pequeño cuerpo temblar en sus brazos. – Hermana…

\- Shh… está bien Jamie.

\- Sophie. – Jamie se aferró al cuerpo de Jack mientras lloraba.

Conejo observó a la muchacha por un momento y con suavidad depositó un beso en la frente de Sophie. Norte, Sandman y Hada se mantuvieron en silencio derramando lágrimas.

Jack acariciaba la espalda de Jamie mientras observaba el cuerpo de la mujer en la cama. Sophie había sacrificado muchas cosas en su vida, pero a Jack le gustaba pensar que las todas las sonrisas que la muchacha les deba eran sinceras.

Besó los cabellos castaños de Jamie y luego dirigió su atención a la luna llena, esta brillaba mucho más de lo normal.

"A donde sea que vaya, por favor que sea feliz"

Pensó mientras seguía manteniendo entre sus brazos al ser más importante de su vida.

Inicio – 24 – 08 – 15

Término – 25 – 08 - 15

¿Qué creen? Yo creo que salió bien sentimental, pero es parte de la verdad.

Jack intentó hacer que Jamie siguiera su vida, pero si el niño no quiere, no se va a negar a estar con él por siempre jajaja


End file.
